Vision Nocturne
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Eldarion éveille sa mère pour lui poser une question existentielle. Ma réponse au 60ème défi du Poney Fringant.


Eldarion aimait avoir des réponses. Il faisait la joie et la terreur de ses professeurs.

Partout, on parlait de la fine intelligence du garçon, sa curiosité faisait rêver toutes les mères et pères du royaume. Après tout, il était l'enfant d'un couple légendaire.

Mais il fallait avouer que même Aragorn et Arwen avaient du mal à gérer ses incessantes questions et son avidité de mieux comprendre et savoir. Il faut dire qu'être réveillé peu avant l'aube, par un garçonnet qui vous tire la manche et demande, avec un air ahuri et apeuré :

"Maman... Maman... Dis, ils viennent d'où les bébés orcs ? Ils ont aussi des mamans et des papas ?"

Ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Une elfe était patiente, une elfe était sage… Une elfe était pleine de lumière. Arwen cligna des yeux. Oui, c'était bien son fils qui était en train de tirer sur sa manche. A côté d'elle, Aragorn ronflait à en réveiller les morts.

"Eldarion. Que fais tu réveillé à cette heure?"

"Pas sommeil. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi?" Sa voix était assez élevée pour bourdonner dans les oreilles pointues d'Arwen mais pas assez forte pour réveiller Aragorn. Elle se redressa péniblement.

Elle tapota à côté d'elle, "Viens." Eldarion grimpa dans le lit et se glissa entre ses parents. Aragorn, instinctivement, se tourna vers la fenêtre, ses ronflements s'apaisant.

"Les bébés orcs… Et bien. Comment dire ? Les bébés orcs n'ont pas de mamans… Ils ont juste des papas. "Elle bailla mais Eldarion la regardait encore avec des yeux qui pétillaient dans le rayon de lune. Il lui en fallait plus. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas d'où venaient les bébés orcs. Bien des chercheurs avaient tenté de comprendre ce mystère mais aujourd'hui, heureusement, il n'y avait pas assez d'orcs pour se poser ces questions. Sauf quand on avait cinq ans et qu'on voulait tout savoir.

"Mais…"

"Eldarion, voyons…." Il la regardait avec ce regard, oui ce regard… Le regard qui faisait que tout le royaume savait que le Roi Elessar avait beau avoir beaucoup d'autorité face à ses armées et son peuple, mais aucune quand il s'agissait de son fils.

"Alors... Les papas orcs allaient… euh… à la Montagne du Destin. Et puis Sauron leur donnait une graine à garder précieusement. Et puis, quelques saisons plus tard... Il y avait un bébé orc." Elle pouvait imaginer le rire d'Aragorn s'il avait été réveillé. Elladan et Elrohir n'en auraient jamais fini de rire. Son esprit elfique était encore ensommeillé, à cette heure-ci elle n'était que la mortelle qu'elle avait choisi d'être.

"Comme tante Eowyn?" Arwen hocha la tête. Il était trop tard pour entrer dans les détails. Eldarion avait été impressionné par la taille d'Eowyn qui devait très bientôt donner naissance.

Eldarion parut satisfait par la réponse. Arwen le borda et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Dors mon petit. Demain matin, Mithrandir va venir nous rendre visite."

Eldarion aimait dormir entre ses parents. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Ici aucun orc pouvait venir. Son papa avait une très longue épée. Et maman était une elfe, très intelligente et forte. Il avait les meilleurs parents. Et demain, Mithrandir allait venir et lui raconter des histoires. Tellement d'histoires... Il aimait les histoires. Il était au chaud, il pouvait dormir.

Et puis, il n'était plus en train de dormir. Il courait de toutes la force de ses petites jambes. On l'appelait sans cesse. Une voix qu'il aimait normalement mais plus maintenant. Il tomba et s'écorcha le genoux. Il s'approchait. Non... Non. Papa? Papa où es-tu? Mais aucune voix ne sortait de sa bouche. On le tirait en arrière et en arrière. Il faisais chaud ici. C'était comme les images qu'il avait vues à la bibliothèque. Le Mordor. Papa ? Maman ? Le Mordor ! Mithrandir se tenait devant lui, habillé en blanc les mains tendues vers lui. Son ventre était tendu et quelque chose s'y mouvait… Comme si Mithrandir avait mangé plein d'araignées géantes. Et puis il y eut un bruit effroyable… Une montagne qui s'effondre, les feux d'artifices de Gandalf. Un vase qui se casse. Et puis Gandalf riait. Son ventre s'était déchiré et une vase verte s'en répandait… A ses pieds, un petit orc hurlait. Il était si petit, si velu, si sale. Gandalf riait comme il riait toujours avec joie et bonheur. Eldarion hurlait et hurlait mais il ne faisait que rire. Et puis Gandalf s'approcha et lui secoua l'épaule. "Dis bonjour à ton nouvel ami."

"Eldarion!"

Ce n'était plus Gandalf qui l'observait avec ses yeux rieurs mais son père. Papa. Enfin.

"Papa ! regarde le bébé orc !"

"Eldarion... Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve." Papa lui demanda ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce spectacle d'horreur. Maman écoutait aussi... Après avoir raconté son rêve, il fut étonné de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il leva les yeux.

"D'où te vient cette idée sur les bébés orcs?"

"Maman m'a expliqué d'où ils venaient…"

Papa riait. Il riait aux éclats comme il le voyait rarement rire. Maman avait les joues roses.

"Demain, Eldarion, Mithrandir va t'expliquer d'où viennent les orcs."

"Vraiment?" Il était indécis : il voulait en savoir plus mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier le rire de Gandalf.

"Et demain matin, tu pourras manger tes crêpes de Mirkwood comme tu les aimes." ajouta maman.

Et bien, ça c'était une vision de rêve. Avec aise, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Ses parents restèrent réveillés jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Aragorn regardait son fils s'assoupir dans la pénombre. Il avait souvent imaginer sa vie si un jour il arrivait à accomplir son destin mais jamais il n'avait pensé devoir débattre sur une probable grossesse de Gandalf avec son propre fils. Son regard glissa sur son épouse qui regardait aussi leur petit monstre dormir. Il laissa échapper un rire.

"Arwen..."

"Oh, Estel... Vraiment. N'as tu pas assez ri?" Il aimait le rose sur ses joues et sa mine contrite.

"Parfois, j'oublie que tu as vu bien des années s'écouler avant même que je sois né. " ajouta-t-il. Ses paroles apportèrent un sourire narquois sur le visage de son épouse qui reprit la parole :

"Je te mets au défi de lui donner une meilleure réponse."

Il hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort. Comment explique-t-on l'existence des bébés orcs? Mithrandir, évidemment.


End file.
